


darling, break out the laughing gas

by clawsnbeak



Series: Pynch Prompt Collection [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam is loopy after the surgery, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Wisdom Teeth, a few mentions of blood, but nothing graphic, lot's of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clawsnbeak/pseuds/clawsnbeak
Summary: Adam gets his wisdom teeth removed and Ronan takes care of him. Loopy Adam and a lot of cuddling ensues.





	darling, break out the laughing gas

Adam once tried to walk around with a broken leg because couldn’t afford the hospital bill. He didn’t have insurance and even if he had, it wouldn’t have covered every harm inflicted upon him, there were simply too many. Now that he’s living on his own, he didn’t have to worry about hospital bills and untreated injuries anymore. 

That was until his wisdom teeth came through.

It was a dull ache at first but is worsened the longer he ignored them. It was getting harder to eat and to sleep. He couldn’t ignore the pain anymore and his friends were getting sick of it as well.

“You’re obviously hurting, Adam,” Blue had said to him, looking at him with her piercing and judging eyes. “Just get them removed.”

He wished he could, but he already imagined the medical bills lying on his small desk, feeling sick every time he had to see it. Admittedly, he knew he couldn’t go on like this, his wisdom teeth were not something that would go away with time. So, when Ronan told him to “just fucking go, Parrish” it had only taken a few days of fighting back before he finally made the appointment. 

He knew they were going to pay for it. Either Ronan or Gansey would take the bill and pay for it without thinking. They could easily do it, they wouldn’t miss the money by a long shot. Adam didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse.

When the day of the removal came, Ronan drove him to the dentist office. Adam hated the feeling of being dependent on someone else but he needed someone to drive him home after. Ronan was going to make fun of him when he was loopy on gas, he knew it, but he was a better choice than mother-hen Gansey. 

Adam checked himself in at the front office and waited with Ronan until his name was called. Ronan walked with him into the dentist office and immediately walked around to touch random things scattered through the office. Adam rolled his eyes fondly and suppressed a bubble of laughter when Ronan nearly made the model of a jaw fall.

The dentist, a woman with kind eyes, motioned for Adam to sit in the chair and told him they were going to use nitrous oxide, or “laughing gas”. It was going to make him a bit loopy and he needed someone to drive him home and make sure he’s okay after. She looked at Ronan who nodded. He was then ordered to wait outside or come back after an hour and a half or so.

“Don’t die, Parrish,” Ronan smirked and walked out of the room. Adam would have preferred if Ronan could stay. He wasn’t scared of the removal but somehow he always found some sense of comfort in Ronan, something he wasn’t often willing to admit to himself.

Adam let himself be lead back into the chair. “I’m going to put the mask on you now, I’ll let you know when I turn on the gas.”

Adam nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the hard plastic being placed over his face gently. 

“Are you ready?” the dentist asked. Her assistant already had his hand on the pump, ready to turn it on at Adam’s affirmation. Adam nodded again and tried to prepare himself. Before the gas hit and he was off into a dreaming state, one last thought crossed his mind: please, don’t let me embarrass myself.

-

Ronan was pacing in the waiting room. He was probably annoying everybody who was in there with him but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had planned on driving the empty roads of Henrietta until Adam was done but he couldn’t tear himself away. What if something went wrong and he had to drive all the way back, not knowing if Adam was okay. It was better if he stayed close, just in case.

“Mr. Lynch?” a voice called, ripping him from the constant worry clouding his mind. Ronan turned to find the young assistant, looking at him with expectant eyes. “Mr. Parrish is ready to go home.”

Ronan made his way over to the door, trying to ignore the sighs of relief from the people still waiting. He could hear confused mumbling as he got closer.

“Ronan!” or, at least, that’s what Ronan thought Adam said. His mouth was filled with gauze but he was looking at him. Then he pointed to the ceiling and exclaimed: “fishies!”. Ronan raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh in Adam’s face. 

“He’s still a bit loopy,” the dentist explained, smiling softly at Adam. She was kind in a motherly sort of way, someone who instantly made you feel relaxed and at home.

“I can see that,” Ronan replied without the usual malice he used on people he didn’t know. “How long is he gonna be like this?”

“Depends on the person. It could take an hour, maybe more. You have to help him remove the gauze every 30 or so minutes until the bleeding stops. You can also expect it to hurt a bit so try holding an icepack to his cheek, that should help.”

Ronan nodded along, mentally taking note of everything. Adam was his responsibility now and he would do anything to minimise the pain Adam was going to feel.

“Make him use a straw when he drinks and avoid food for the next two hours,” the dentist continued. “It’s gonna take about two weeks until he’s fully recovered, so I’m prescribing him some painkillers he can take.”

“Why are the fishies swimming on the ceiling?” Adam mumbled, looking at Ronan with wide eyes, filling with tears. “They need to be in water! They’re going to die!” Adam was full-on crying now and Ronan patted his back awkwardly, trying to comfort him the best he could.

“The fish are not dying, Parrish,” Ronan said, looking helplessly at the dentist who looked at him emphatically. 

“His emotions are all over the place now,” she said, her voice soothing. “He’s gonna be fine but he might have some outbursts.”

Adam had managed to grab Ronan’s leather jacket and pulled him forward, making Ronan stumble. He then buried his face in Ronan’s chest, still crying about the goddamn painted fish on the ceiling.

“You two make a cute couple,” the dentist smiled. “Just call if any complications arise,” she added and left the office with the assistant who was trying to contain his laughter.

Ronan sighed deeply. 

This was going to be one hell of a shit show.

He didn’t know how but eventually he managed to get Adam inside his car, strapping him into his seatbelt tightly.

“You’re gonna get wrinkles,” Adam told him very solemnly. “Stop frowning.”

“I’ll be fine, Parrish,” Ronan laughed, closing the door. He got in on the driver’s side and turned the ignition, feeling Adam’s eyes on him.

“What?”

  
  


“You’re gonna mess up your face,” Adam said with surety and knowledge of a thousand professors. Then his mood switched, his bottom lip wobbling.

“Adam?” Ronan asked softly. “Are you okay?”

“I like your face!” Adam exclaimed, tears rolling down his cheeks. “And you’re messing it up.” Adam pointed his finger at him accusingly. 

“I’m not-“ Ronan pinched his nose, trying to ignore the butterflies that erupted in his stomach at the thought of Adam liking his face. “My face will be fine, okay?” 

“Okay,” Adam mumbled and let his head fall against the window, promptly falling asleep with his mouth still open, filled with bloody gauzes. Ronan had never seen a more endearing sight.

Ronan carefully drove them to Monmouth, going below the speed limit at times when he was worried he would wake Adam up. He slept through it all, though. Ronan tried to wake him when they had arrived but Adam was barely awake and Ronan had just given up and carried him inside instead. He felt Adam’s head falling against his chest, his surprisingly toned arms wrapping around Ronan’s neck. Heat was clawing at the back of his neck, where Adam’s hands touched his skin, and he could already feel his face getting redder and redder.

“Is he okay?” Gansey asked worriedly, trying to check him all over. 

“He’s fine, Dick,” Ronan replied, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. “He’s just tired.”

“Oh,” Gansey said, looking sheepishly. “We should just let him lie down on the couch.”

Ronan agreed and moved to put Adam down but he stubbornly held on.

“You have to let me go, Parrish,” Ronan said trying to peel his arms off as gently as he could. But Adam was fully awake now and held on even tighter, crying in Ronan’s neck. 

“I just-,” Adam said, hiccuping through his tears. Ronan had to strain his ears to comprehend what Adam was trying to say. “I just… I wanted… You don’t want to cuddle with me?”

Adam looked at him with big eyes, tears still spilling from his eyes. Ronan was confused but thrilled at the prospect of cuddling with Adam, feeling the boys’ warmth against his body. But he also didn’t want to take advantage of him. Adam was clearly out of it and he wouldn’t have behaved this way if he wasn’t still loopy. On the other hand, Ronan couldn’t say no. Not when Adam looked like he was giving his heart to Ronan on a silver platter for him to destroy.

“I didn’t say that,” Ronan said softly, manoeuvring them until Adam was curled up in his lap and finally smiling. 

Gansey, who had gone to the kitchen to fetch Adam some water, stood frozen in the middle of their living room, eyeing the two with wary eyes.

“He wouldn’t stop crying,” Ronan said helplessly. Gansey shrugged and moved closer, holding the glass of water in front of Adam. 

“Drink something,” Gansey instructed Adam, trying to guide the straw into Adam’s mouth without messing up the gauze. 

Adam reeled back. “I don’t need your help, mom.” 

Gansey stared at Adam with his mouth open while Ronan couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and shook from the force of it. Adam stared up at him proudly. 

“I like it when you laugh,” he said matter of factly. “Your face gets all soft. It’s always so angry.” Adam did a bad impersonation of Ronan’s glare and looked damn proud about it. “But when you laugh you’re all cute and stuff.”

“Aww,” a voice said right next to Ronan’s ear, making him jump out of his skin. “He’s blushing.”

“Stop fucking doing that, Czerny.” Ronan snapped but he lacked the usual threat with his face still mostly red. Noah just laughed and joined Gansey in staring down at the two boys, his arms crossed in front of him. Noah had this look on his face. An expression Ronan had seen more often than not. Something in his eyes and the turn of his lips that said, “I know every dirty little secret you keep”. Ronan averted his eyes.

Little by little, Adam returned back to normal as the laughing gas wore off. Before it had worn off, though, the three boys had to try and replace Adam’s gauzes with new ones but Adam wouldn’t stop biting their fingers. Eventually, Noah held Adam by the jaw and Gansey tried to distract him as Ronan quickly took out the bloody cotton and put in new ones. Ronan was sweating and blushing and he hadn’t expected this to be as hard as it was. 

He didn’t expect Adam to talk about him in this way either. It was obviously still the gas talking and Ronan had to force himself not to hope. There was a little voice in his head, however, who told him that maybe Adam was saying things he really thought, just never said out loud before. He quickly dismissed that, though, of course, Adam didn’t think about him like that. He would be stupid to think otherwise.

When Adam was finally back to his old self, he asked Ronan to take him back to St. Agnes.

“What did I say?” Adam asked when they were halfway through town.

“What makes you think you said anything?” Ronan shot back. He wasn’t lying, just deflecting the question. 

Adam raised his eyebrows at him. “You can’t even look at me.”

Ronan kept silent. He couldn’t deny it because it was true. Ever since Adam cuddled up to him and rambled on and on about how cute Ronan was, Ronan didn’t know what to think anymore. Sure, he tried to “court” Adam by making him mixtapes and breaking into his car to leave some hand cream, but he had never thought it would lead to anything.

“Just get it over with, Lynch,” Adam said, forcefully this time. The Adam next to him was the “don’t fuck with me” Adam. The Adam who could make even Ronan cower under his glare.

“Well,” Ronan said, aiming for nonchalance. “You called me cute”

“Oh god,” Adam said covering his face with his hands. He wasn’t denying it. He wasn’t making a joke out of it, blaming the gas. Adam looked embarrassed and guilty almost.

Fuck.

“You got a little… touchy, too?”

Adam glanced up and stared back at him in horror. “What did I do?”

Ronan realised too late that Adam would take “being touchy” as a negative thing and scrambled back to reassure him. “Calm down, Parrish. You just cuddled a lot.”

“Oh,” Adam said. And then, “okay. With who?”

“Take a wild fucking guess.”

“Fuck,” Adam swore, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “I’m sorry.”

“Didn’t say you had to apologise.”

“But-“

Ronan rolled his eyes and stopped the car by the side of the road. “I didn’t mind.” 

“But, Ronan-“

Ronan moved closer and met Adam’s eyes. The confusion started to drain out of Adam’s face.

“I said,” Ronan whispered, moving even closer until their breaths mingled. “I didn’t mind.”

Adam closed his eyes and tilted his face slightly to press his lips against Ronan. 

Ronan softly held Adam’s cheek with one hand, leaning over the car’s console to reach him.

Adam tried to deepen the kiss but winced and rubbed his cheek. Ronan laughed at the pout Adam was trying to hide and softly kissed him on the forehead. “Try again when you’re completely healed, Adam.”

Adam nodded and smiled, bumping his forehead with Ronan’s.

The dentist was right. They really did make a cute couple.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [Tumblr](clawsnbeak.tumblr.com)!


End file.
